


TWO of them?

by BreyaBee



Series: Fluffy Family Fun [2]
Category: Law and Order, Law and Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Mike, Kidfic, Mpreg, Multi, Time Skips, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan learns something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWO of them?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay other daughter now! She's actually more mature than for her age honestly.

Megan knocks on Mike's apartment door. The door opens, but it's not him. It's a girl. 

"Hello?" Meghan asks hesitantly.

The girl blinks, then smiles. "Dad's in here," she says, motioning behind her. "Everyone's just woken up."

The detective follows the girl into the kitchen. Rosemary sits at the table, babbling about something that was happening at school. Lennie sits across from her.

Mike glances up and nods. "Wheeler. Give me a minute." Then he looks behind his back and grins at Rosemary. "Catch."

He launches a pancake; Lennie grabs Rose's plate and catches it before it hit the girl.

"Careful."

"Mmh," Mike responds. He disappears into the bedroom, comes out in five minutes dressed and ready, and drops a kiss on top of Rosemary's head. Joslyn gives him a half hug from where she took over the pan. Then he gives Lennie a quick kiss on the lips.

Megan tugs nervously on the bottom of her jacket. Joslyn gives her a side eye that tells her not to hurt her dad.

Mike smirks. "Be good. All of you," he adds when Lennie gives him the innocent look. "And eat a good lunch."  Rosemary giggles.

Outside, he turns to Megan. "What's up with the looks you were giving Jos?" 

"Jos?"

"Joslyn," he huffs. "Why were you looking at her like that?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Let's just get going, alright?"


End file.
